Greta (Mitchell)
Greta was a secondary character from the 1975 film Mitchell who worked as a prostitute. When the police detective Mitchell began investigating lawyer Walter Deaney for killing a burglar, Deaney decided to hire Greta to distract Mitchell and keep him busy while Deaney and James Arthur Cummings continued their criminal activities. One evening while Mitchell was relaxing at home Greta showed up at his apartment. After telling Mitchell she was his new friend, Mitchell hid his gun in his pants before letting her into his apartment. Finding his copy of Playboy on the couch she begins leafing through it while Mitchell grabs her a beer. Coming out he becomes concerned when he realizes that he left the adult magazine right where she could see it, but relaxes when Greta asks Mitchell if he thinks she looks as good as anything in the magazine. The two quickly proceed to become intimate with each other. Afterwards she tells Mitchell if the client called to let him know that she did a good job. Greta continued sleeping with Mitchell in order to distract Mitchell away from Cummings and Deaney. After a night of lovemaking that included the use of both baby oil and Schlitz Beer, Mitchell decided to go through her purse and found a joint in there. Mitchell confronted her about the joint and said she could be busted for possession. Greta retorted that the cop who busted her would have to be straight, and that Mitchell was "as bent as the Tower of Pisa." Realizing that Greta was attempting to bribe him away from doing his job he decided to arrest her. Greta was quite upset since her previously clean record in the area was now gone, but Mitchell replied that after the $500 fine was subtracted from her $1000 fee she'd still be $500 ahead. Greta was released from jail a short time later. Driving to Cumming's house she found Mitchell's car and parked behind him. When Cummings had his butler Benton bring Mitchell in his house Greta took the opportunity to deface his windshield. Meanwhile Cummings tried to bribe Mitchell, saying he'd pay cash instead of giving it to him the way he was taking it from someone else. Cummings told Mitchell that Greta was really expensive, and that he couldn't afford her on a regular salary. He also informed Mitchell that he was not picking up the tab, that he was not paying for Mitchell's hookers. Mitchell high tailed it over to Deaney's house, where Deaney admitted that he had paid Greta to distract Mitchell, and that he had receipts to show how expensive she was. Deaney tried to buy Mitchell off with a real estate scheme, but Mitchell was adamant that he would get Deaney. Deaney died a short time later trying to kill Mitchell - the dune buggy he was in tipped over and exploded. After Mitchell was able to intercept the shipment of heroin that was coming into Cummings facilities, killing Mistretta and Cummings in the process he came home to his apartment. Going into his apartment he found Greta sleeping in his bed. He forced her on to the floor with her hands above his head while he checked to make sure there weren't any vengeful mobsters waiting in the shadows for him. Asking how she got in his locked apartment she showed him the key she had acquired from him earlier. Seeing that Greta had trashed the kitchen, he told her to clean it up before leaving while he took a shower. When finished with the shower Mitchell went to lie down and Greta asked to join him. He asked Greta why she wanted to sleep with him, that there was no one paying for her now. When she bent down to kiss him Mitchell smelled the marijuana on her breath. Going into the kitchen he found the used joint in the trash. Going back to the bed he pulled Greta up while saying "Alright, lets get your coat" while the movie came to a close. Trivia * Greta was played by Linda Evans, who would later go on to play Krystle Carrington in the ABC soap opera Dynasty. * In the movie version of Mitchell Greta wrote bastard with lipstick on the wind shield of Mitchell's car. In the edited for television version - which was used by Best Brains for the MST3K episode - she instead wrote jerk on the car with her lipstick. * The first lovemaking session was left out of the edited for television version of Mitchell. * During a scene in which Mitchell is watching Cummings house from his car, a kid comes up and tells Mitchell that his mother doesn't like him. The conversation degenerates into an argument, with Mitchell angrily telling the kid off. Some critics believe the kid was intended to be Greta's son. Category:Femme Fatale Category:Pawns Category:Parents Category:Hero's Lover Category:Addicts Category:Imprisoned Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:In Love Category:Trickster